Finding Peace
by LoveLinny
Summary: (Idea from anon on Tumblr.) Klaus dies and is thrown into an alternate New Orleans. Rated M for a small amount of smut.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes open and the burning pain from moments ago is gone. I'm lying on my back in what appears to be the compound; however, I can tell it's not the same. The fighting has stopped. The people have vanished. For a moment my mind is foggy, I have forgotten the even that got me here. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. There is a blood stain on my shirt, above my heart, but the wound has healed. Slowly, the memories begin to flood back. We were attacked at the compound. I was shot with the last white oak bullett. I was protecting my family. Hope, she was there, I was protecting her. Suddenly, I'm full of anger. I scream, but no one is around to hear me.

Finally, I gain the strength to stand up. My body aches and I'm surprised. If I am dead, how can I still be in pain? Once I find my balance, I walk out of my house. As I suspected there is no one in the streets. It's far too quiet for my liking.

I travel down the streets of an alternate New Orleans. If this is Hell it is nothing like I had imagined. There is no fire, no chaos. In a strange way, I feel calm. I feel at peace and it overwhelms me.

Is it possible, that after everything I have done in my long life that I have not gone to Hell? Is this what happens to every supernatural being that dies now that the other side is gone? I fear I will never know, so I stop questioning it. I could have ended up a lot worse.

I hear a soft noise in the distance, and I know my mind is now playing tricks on me. However, I can't stop myself from walking in that direction. It's like a lighted path, wanting me to follow. As I grow closer I realize where I'm headed and I feel the ache in my chest. At the end of this street is a cafe. I want to stop. I want to walk away, but I can't. My feet pull me forward, and then I see her. I shake my head because I know this can't be real.

Her blonde head turns to face me. "I wondered when you'd show up here." She says and that's when I know that this isn't Hell. If I were in Hell, it would not allow me the privilege of seeing her.

"Camille…" I breath out. I don't believe my eyes. She died beside me, then again I am dead now too I remind myself.

She stands up and smiles at me. It's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Whether she is real or just a figment of my imagination, I need to touch her. I run and pull her into my arms.

"Are you real?" I ask looking into her eyes.

She nods as tears fall on her cheeks. Automatically my thumb wipes them away. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?"

"I think I have some idea." She answeres.

"How are you here?" I ask, clutching her too me.

"I don't know." She answers and suddenly pulls away looking at me. "Wait, Klaus, if you're here does that mean you're…" She trails off with that look on her face. It was just like her to be worried about me.

"That I'm dead? Yes, after a thousand years it was bound to happen eventually."

"Oh, Klaus." Before I knew it she had her arms around my neck.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, love." I say slowly rubbing her back. "I'm with you now."

"But you family, Hope." Is she crying?

"Hey, hey it's okay." I pull away to look at her. "Don't be sad for me. I've gotten to spend decades with my family. As for Hope, I died protecting her and our family. She will know that one day. She has plenty of people who will love her."

I will miss my daughter, but I know she's in good hands. She might not be able to know me, but she will know of me. I trust my brother and Hayley will tell her stories of her father. Perhaps she is better off without me anyway. I try to remain strong, but thinking of never holding my baby girl again causes a tear to slip from my eye.

Her hands cup my face, and again she's looking at me with that face of love and worry.

"You deserved better than me, love." I say as more tears fall from my eyes, and she's quick to wipe them away.

"Don't you say that, Klaus." She says shaking her head. "I wouldn't change a thing that happened between us. Sure, I'd love for us to still be in the real world," she let out a small, sad laugh, "but that's life." She smiles at me and I instantly feel better.

"You let me in, Klaus. I was your therapist remember? I know how hard it is for you to let people see the real you. Being loved by you isn't the burden you think it is."

Now it's my turn to pull her into my arms. She always knows what to say to lift my spirits. I hadn't realized just how much I missed her until this very moment.

"I love you." I say, bringing my lips to hers.

She pulls away slowly, and she's smiling at me. "I love you. Now, I think we need to get you cleaned up." She says and I suddenly remember the blood stain on my shirt.

"Is there someplace to do that here?" I ask looking around.

She takes my hand and leads me in the direction of the compound. "It's strange, but everything here is the same. It's like the day I died everyone vanished and left everything behind."

I squeeze her hand at the mention of her death. She's with me now, but the memory is still painful. Once we arrive at the compound I realize what she meant. I hadn't paid much attention when I had awoken, but everything is in it's rightful place.

Camille still has my hand as we make our way to my room. I note that the bed looks freshly slept in, I look to her and she blushes.

"Have you been sleeping in my bed?" I ask with a smile.

She nods, embarrassed. "Had I known I was going to have company, I would have made it."

(FLASHBACK: Cami's POV)

 _My eyes flutter open and I look around the dimly lit room. "Klaus…" I whisper as tears spill from my eyes, but he's gone. The wonderful scene we had shared in my head has faded away and I'm left cold and alone. Slowly, my feet find the floor and I'm standing. It's Klaus' room, but he's gone. "I'm dead." I remind myself._

 _I wonder into the hallway. A chill runs through me when I know I'm truly alone. I'll always be alone here._

" _Hello?" I call out, desperate for anyone to answer, I'm fooling myself. Yet, I can't stop myself from checking every room._

 _I make my way out of the compound and into the streets of New Orleans. I have to admit, it's frightening seeing the city so empty. I pull my arms to my chest. I shouldn't feel so afraid, but I do. The small bit of light hanging above me is quickly fading. Even though I can not see it, the sun must be setting. I turn around and find myself heading back to the compound._

 _My heart aches as I walk back into his room. Without thinking I grab a shirt from his dresser and bring it to my nose. It smells like him. Still holding the shirt close to me, I sit on the bed. Tears fall down my cheeks and I don't bother wiping them away._

" _Klaus, I'm scared…" I let out a shaky sigh. "I know you're hurting right now, I can feel it, but please don't let your anger get the best of you." I sob and wipe at my face. I know he can't hear me, but I let myself pretend. "I love you…"_

 _When the last word are out of my mouth I'm sobbing into the shirt. I fall back into the bed, my head hitting the pillow, and I cry until I am asleep. My dreams are the only things to keep me sane._

(PRESENT: Klaus' POV)

I take my time in the shower, letting the hot water wash over my body. The only thing that pulls me out is the thought of Camille waiting in the next room. I run the towel through my hair before wrapping it around my waist and walking into my room. Camille is sitting at the desk looking through an old book.

"Hey, I was thinking we could…" She trails off when she glances up at me. Her cheeks blush and I can't hide my smile.

I walk over to her. Talking her hands, I pull her up to meet my lips. I feel her melt into the kiss and my hands slip around her waist. "What were you saying?" I ask with a wicked grin.

"I-I was thinking we could keep doing this." She grabs my neck and kisses me hard.

I smile into the kiss, slipping my hands underneath her shirt and my fingers graze her bare skin. I inch my way up her back, taking her shirt with me. I break away long enough to pull her shirt over her head and toss is on the floor. Her hands move down my chest and rest at the top of my towel. I let out a soft sigh as her fingers unwrap the towel from my waist. It falls in a pile beneath my feet and I'm left standing completely naked in front of her. In one swift motion I have Camille on her back in my bed. I work quickly to unbutton her jeans and soon they lay on the floor with her underwear.

"Klaus…" My name leaves her lips like a sigh and my mouth is covering hers.

She arches her back and I take this opportunity to unhook her bra. Using my teeth, I pull the bra straps down her arms. When her breath are free, my lips leave a trail of soft kisses down her neck only stopping when I reach her nipples and I take my time teasing each one. Her naked body wiggles beneath me as she moans softly.

"Keep still, love." I whisper in her ear. I feel goosebumps rise on her skin as I run my fingertips up her side. My erection proving how badly I want her. I kiss her neck, my teeth nipping at her skin. A soft growl escapes me. "I want to taste you."

"Then do it." her response more of a challenge and I ache for her.

My want is too strong, my teeth sink into her flesh. I slide into her at the same moment her blood enters my mouth. She moans in response as her hips move up to meet mine.

Suddenly, it's like her vampire side is awoken, and in a flash she switches our positions. "Now, it's my turn." She says with a devilish smile.

Her lips are on my neck, she's teasing me as I wait for her bite. When she buries her fangs into my throat my body is electrified. I feel her all around me as my blood flows into her mouth. "Camille…" I moan and she collapsed on top of me as we find out release together.

 **(xXx)**

My eyes open to a sleeping Camille tucked safely in my arms. She's beautiful and I can't help but smile. I carefully untangle myself from her. Once I'm fully dressed I make my way to the kitchen. I put on some coffee and pull out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Camille's timing is perfect. She enters the kitchen as soon as I place the food on the table.

"You didn't have to do this." She says taking a seat.

"I wanted to, love." I assure her.

"Hmm, I must say it's nice having someone here to cook for me."

"I should have done this for you a lot sooner." I say, knowing there are many things she deserved from me that I failed to give.

We laugh as we talk about nothing and everything over breakfast. Every time she smiles my heart swells a little more. Perhaps death will not be all bad, for she is here with me.

When we are finished she stands and begins clearing the table. I take her wrists in my hands, stopping her. "That isn't necessary, love."

"You cooked, it's the least I can do." She leans over to kiss my cheek quickly. Her lips are gone too soon and I find myself frowning.

"At least allow me to help." I pick up my plate and walk towards the sink.

Suddenly, I stop, as if an outside force is holding me in place. The plate falls from my hands, shattering on the floor.

"Klaus?" Camille asks turning to look at me. "What's going on?"

My vision blurs and her voice is fading. "Camille." I try to shout, but it comes out as a whisper.

I know she is now at my side. Her hand on my back as I fall to my knees, but I can no longer feel her. I try to reach for her; however, I find myself unable to move. I'm losing her again as darkness surrounds me.

There is a flash of white light and my eyes pop open. I wiggle my fingers l and I have control over my body once more. I'm still at the compound, but I'm back among the living. I hear their voices around me and I force myself to stand. They brought me back, but I was not ready to leave. I'm flooded with a hundred different emotions.

"Camille…" I mumble.

"Klaus…" It's Hayley speaking. She's standing in front of me, Hope in her arms.

I walk to her quickly, taking my daughter and holding her close. "Camille, she was over there with me. We have to bring her back." I look from Hayley to my siblings, pleading with them.

"Niklaus," it's Elijah who speaks first, "I can't promise anything, but we will try."

"I can't leave her." My voice cracks and I fight through the tears that are threatening to come. "I can't let her down again. She's all alone…"

Hayley takes a step toward me. I think she's about to say something, maybe try to comfort me, but I don't let her. I take a few steps back until I'm against a wall. Clutching Hope tightly, I slide to the floor. I take comfort in my daughter as the pain of losing Camille again washes over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm unaware of how much time has passed. I only move once Hope falls asleep in my arms. To not wake her, I get up slowly, and climb the stairs to the nursery. Hayley and Elijah, who had been whispering in a corner, watch me carefully but neither move to follow. I place Hope in her crib and take a seat on the floor next to her. Sadness still hangs over me, but looking my daughter I know how lucky I truly am. There is a soft knock at the door and I turn to see Hayley standing before me.

"Klaus…" She spoke softly coming to sit next to me. "Freya is working on the spell. If we can, we'll get her back."

"How hard can it be?" I ask, knowing nothing was ever simply when it came to witches. "You brought me back."

"It's not that easy. The spell was focused solely on you. We had no idea Cami would be over there."

"Where was I? I died, I shouldn't be back here."

A small smile crossed her lips as she looked to our daughter. "It was Hope. I guess she didn't like the idea of losing you." She explained. "It didn't take us long to figure it out. We knew she did something. She stopped the fighting too."

I look at her in surprise, then look to Hope. "Our little girl is pretty powerful, huh?" The idea frightens me for her safety. "she put Camille and I in that world." I say trying to understand how.

"She did. We're not sure how; that's why the first spell was so hard for Freya to figure out. We couldn't have even guessed that Cami would be there too, because Hope wasn't in the room when she died. Maybe she did something before, or sensed that something bad was happening and wanted to help."

Hayley sighed, I knew she was trying to comprehend what happened, for I was doing to same. "I wish Hope could talk to us. We have no idea what all she can do, or how she can do it."

I nod, knowing Hayley is worried too. "We'll learn. It's not going to be easy raising a little witch, but we can do it." I give her a weak smile, hoping to make us both feel better.

"I'm glad you're okay. She's going to need her father and I'm not sure I could do this without you." Hayley admits, returning my smile.

 **(xXx)**

It had been two long days since I was brought back. Freya informed me this morning that she thinks she has found a way to rescue Camille. I try not to get my hopes up, but I need to see her again. I turn as Elijah appears in my doorway.

"Davina is here. She's agreed to help." He takes a few steps into the room. "Freya things this will work." He says, and I know it's only to make me feel better.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we try something else. Camille is important to all of us." Elijah says and places a hand on my shoulder. "Now, let's get down there. Freya needs your blood."

We met the others on the first floor of the compound. A circle of candles surrounds a table where Freya is finishing up her bowl of herbs. Camille's body, which was extracted earlier this morning, lays near the table. My heart breaks at the sight of her. Freya motions for me and I step into the middle. She takes my hand and I flinch as the blade cuts into my skin. My blood pours into the bowl. Once she's satisfied she lets me go.

"This is how it's going to work." Freya begins explaining. "Davina is going to be sent over there. She'll find Cami, do a quick spell, and they'll be sent back over here."

"I'm going over." I say determined. "Davina, I appreciate you helping, but I can't leave this up to the two of you."

"Klaus, I know you want you back, but we can do this. I can't promise that we'll have enough power to bring you both back." Freya says.

I begin to protest, but Elijah cuts in. "Niklaus, let them do this. I trust our sister."

"Don't screw this up." I say with a sigh, stepping back.

I feel useless watching the two witches begin the spell. I want to do something to help.

"There's nothing you can do." Elijah says as if reading my mind "just trust them."

My eyes glance to the clock every few moments. Davina has been in a trance for twenty minutes now and I'm beginning to grow even more impatient. Everyone is waiting for something to happen. Hayley and Elijah sit at a table, occasionally holding hands when they think no one is noticing. Kol stands against a nearby wall, looking as nervous as I feel and rightly so, Davina is now over in the parallel world. If one thing goes wrong they could both get stuck over there. When I let out a shaky sigh I realize I had been holding my breath. I make my way over to Kol, hoping to distract myself with some conversation.

"How are you doing brother?" I ask leaning beside him.

"About as well as you'd assume." Kol answers, not taking his eyes off the spot he had fixed them on.

"You really care for that little witch, huh?"

"Nik, you've known me our whole lives, have I ever cared about someone this way before? She makes me want to be good. The same Camille does for you. So, I think the answer to that is pretty clear."

I nod, understanding his words. "Davina is powerful, no matter what happens, she'll come back."

"And she'll bring Cami with her." Kol says with a weak smile as he pats my shoulder.

Suddenly, a gasp escapes from Davina and everyone's eyes are on her. Freya stops chanting, and my gaze moves to Camille. Her body remains still and I feel my heartbeat speed up. I'm silently begging her to move. No one speaks, no one moves.

"What happened?" Elijah finally asks.

"I-It should have worked. I did the spell, she was right with me." Davina says, her voice breaking as Kol moves next to her.

I hear Elijah speaking softly to Freya and Kol whispering to Davina. I slowly walk to Camille's body. I take her hand as I kneel by her side. "Please, come back to me."

Minutes pass, then I feel her fingers twitch. I think I'm imagining it at first, but then the color returns to her face. "Camille?" I squeeze her hand, hoping for a reaction. "Camille, can you hear me?"

Her eyes pop open and her body shoots up. She's breathing hard. I want to give her space, but I also want to pull her only my arms. I settle for placing me hand on her back.

"Klaus." She says my name with a sigh of relief, as she wraps her arms around me.

"I wasn't leaving you over there." I whisper, holding her tight. "How do you feel?"

"Like I haven't fed in years. Coming back from the dead takes a lot out of someone."

"Here." Elijah said bringing over a blood bag. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you." She says before tearing into the bag.

I give my brother a grateful nod.

Camille licks her lips with a sigh as she finished the blood. "I think I'd like to get some rest." She declares and I help her to her feet. We climb up the stairs, my hand supporting her. It doesn't surprise me when she walks straight into my room, after all that's where she had been sleeping in that other world.

"Stay with me?" She asks, her voice weak.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." I assure her, moving the covers of the bed down. "Come." I instruct and once she's laying down I pull the blanket over her. I climb in next to her. She wastes no time rolling into me, her head on my chest, and my arms pull her closer. I place a kiss on the top of her head as we both drift off to sleep.

 **(xXx)**

My eyes flutter open and panic sets in as I realize I'm alone in my bed. I jump up quickly, "Camille?" My heart is racing and for a moment I fear it was all a dream, but then I hear her voice. A sigh escapes my lips as I find her in Hope's nursery. She's speaking softly to Hope, and I can't help but smile. I knock on the doorframe before leaning against it.

"Hey, I woke up and heard her fussing. I just came in to check on her, is that okay?" She asks.

"Of course it is. She obviously cares about you, as much as her dad does." I answer with a smile as I walk over to the two.

"It's crazy to think that she was capable of putting us in that place, saving us. I thought I was in Hell, turns out it was kind of the opposite." Camille said smiling down at Hope.

"My littlest wolf is one of a kind. We have a lot to learn about what she can do." I reach for Hope's little hand and she rewards me with a smile.

"Klaus… Never mind." Cami says shaking her head.

"Hey, what is it?" I ask softly, knowing she wanted to say something important.

She sighs gently. "It's just, I used to dream about being a mom, eventually you know, before this became my life. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm lucky you and Hayley allow me to spend time with her. I know how much she means to you, and I know you wouldn't trust just anyone with her."

"You have a point there, but I also wouldn't trust just anyone with you. So, if two of the most important people in my life can take care of each other, then I'm a pretty lucky guy."

I see the tears forming in her eyes, and it pains me. "Don't cry, love. Everything is alright now." I soothe.

"I'm not so sure everything will ever be alright. We're vampires, Klaus. You have a million enemies and I'm sure I'll make some over the years… But, you have a family. You have people who love you and will stick by you through everything. I-I…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I say, my voice firm. "You will always have me. You're a part of this family now. After everything you have done for my daughter, for my siblings, and for me; you're a Mikaelson. I'm afraid there is no getting out of it." I smile warmly at her.

Camille stays quiet for a moment and Hope yawns in her arms. "I think someone is ready to go back to sleep."

I watch silently as Camille lays Hope back in her crib. She sighs as she turns to face me and before I know it she's in my arms.

"I was so scared." she admits. "I don't want to be alone like that ever again."

"You won't. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Stay here with me. Move in, please." I offer, knowing I'd feel better is she were at the compound.

"Klaus, I… I don't know." she said, pulling away to look at me.

"At least stay for a few days and think about it. You can have your own room, you can have anything you want." I am begging at this point, something only she is capable of making me do. "So neither of us have to be alone…"

"Okay." she nods and a smile grows on my face. "For a few days and then we'll see. Although, I think I could be persuaded to stay longer." she says with a smile and leans up to kiss me.

My body visibly relaxes at her words. I lost her once, I don't want to feel that pain again. I happily return her kiss. "Hope is asleep now. How about we go back to bed?"

She nods, grabbing my hand. "This family might be a little crazy, and a lot dysfunctional, but thank you for letting me be a part of it."


End file.
